


Ninety Pounds of Fury

by Keildra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes Gets a Bath, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keildra/pseuds/Keildra
Summary: What Sera lacks in height she makes up for with quick wit, a sharp tongue, and one seriously explosive temper. All which come to light when Dr. Ziegler asks for her help with an interesting patient.





	Ninety Pounds of Fury

“What the fuck happened here?” Exclaimed Sera.

  
The normally immaculate examination room, that Angela had led her to, was is some otherworldly state of disarray. The floor and walls were awash in what looked like dirt, soot, ash, and possibly blood, though being mixed with everything else it was hard to distinguish. The bed itself was torn to pieces, the linens tossed aside and the padding itself was shredded, pieces of foam littered the floor. The exam light was torn downward blinking and emitting sparks from a broken connection. The acrid smell of smoke and accelerent filled Sera’s nose. She heard Angela close the door she turned to look at her confused and concerned but was stunned by the claw marks on the back of the door as if some violent creature was trying to get out.

  
“Uh Dr. Z….” Sera started unsure of what she should ask first.

  
“Oh this is nothing to worry about.” Angela said in her usual joyful tone, but it seemed more terrifying to Sera at this point. “This way.” The doctor pointed towards the adjoining bathroom.

  
Sera actually hesitated for a minute wondering if she should follow Angela or not but Angela needed her help and she wouldn’t let her friend down. So towards the bathroom she went. She was immediately bombarded by a pungent scent but Inside was another sight to behold. The bathroom itself was not as dirty but on the floor was the body of an unconscious handcuffed man. Similarly to the room he was covered in dirt, soot, ash, and what looked like blood and there was visible smoke coming off his undressed torso. Sera tilted her head to the side, and blinked a few times, trying to process the scene, and make sure what she thought was there was actually there. Really she was waiting for the doctor to provide some explanation but when none came Sera made up her own.

  
“Okay” she started excitedly, “I'm going to need some gloves,” she knelt next to the body “some Sodium hydroxide, lots of bleach, oh and you'll need an alibi…”

  
“Sera he’s not dead.” Interrupted the doctor

  
“Oh” Sera actually seemed rather disappointed. “He certainly smells like he is.”

  
That actually got a snort from the doctor, but failed to get an actual answer as to what they were doing. So Sera jumped to her next conclusion.

  
“Well Dr. Z, I know sometimes I like my men handcuffed, but I usually prefer a little more conscious and little less dirty.”

  
Sera watched as the doctors face turned to shock and then every shade of red possible.

  
“Sera” She gasped

  
“What I don’t judge?”

  
“Sera, please.”

  
“I’m just kidding Dr. Z.” Sera laughed but she was tired of waiting on the doctor to catch on.

  
“So before l jump to another absurd conclusion what’s going on here? What the hell happened to that room? Why is there a man in here...unconscious...and on the floor? and….wait is his hair on fire?”

  
“Yes, yes it is.” the doctor said and fairly nonchalantly as she walked over and patted the flames out. Angela then turned to Sera. “I need your help giving him a bath.”

  
“What?” Sera stared back in disbelief hoping she misheard something.

  
“Another bomb went off in his face and I need to check him over but I can’t do much with all this dirt in the way.”

  
“Oookay” Sera was still confused “couldn’t one of your nurses help you with this.”

  
“They were helping me but he woke up in an interesting state. Tore the room and them up trying to leave. I managed to sedate him. Usually I have Ana help me with him but she’s out right now.”

  
“So you called _me_?”

  
“You answered and you were available.”

  
“Right.” _I regret my life choices._

  
“Help me straighten him out.” Angela ordered before Sera could even think about a way out.

  
_This is for Angela_ Sera thought to herself as she helped the doctor rearrange the man so he was laying flat on the floor. She held his head so as not to cause him anymore injuries. _Wow he’s tall no wonder she needs help._

  
This was when sera noticed he only had one leg, the other was a strange, rustic prosthetic. His arm was similar but the prosthetic was more advanced, still, not something Dr. Ziegler made.

  
“I already took away the explosives that could find.” Angela said as she started taking his shoe off. “But he may have more on him. So be careful. We don’t want any accidents.”

  
“What explosives!!!” Sera gasped as she threw her hands in the air, not wanting to touch anything that could be dangerous. The man’s head hit the tiled floor with a loud thump.  
“Sera.” Angela scolded.

  
“But, Dr. Z you could have mentioned something about that before we started moving him around.”

  
“We will be fine Sera, I’ve done this before.”

  
“What does this guy do?”

  
“He’s a freelancer, he and his partner help us out every once in a while.”

  
“Freelancer huh……. aaaand you’re already taking his pants off.” Sera averted her gaze as the doctor went to work undressing the man. _Why am I doing this?_ She thought _I am so going to need a drink after this._

  
“I’ll grab his legs and you grab his arms and we’ll lift on three.” the doctor instructed after she managed to undress the man.

  
Sera awkwardly lifted his torso so she could hooked her arms under his. His head rolled back onto her shoulder, she could feel the heat from the fire still, and the rest of his body was exceptionally warm. With a grunt both women lifted.

  
“Okay now what?” Sera strained to say.

  
“Bathtub.” Angela was equally straining.

  
They shuffled him over to the tub, raised him over the edge and unceremoniously dropped him in. Angela took the handcuffs off before she heard a plea.

  
“Doc Help” Sera struggled to shout, somehow, while they were dropping him in the tub, she slipped and managed to get stuck under him. His weight crushing her tiny frame. “I can’t breathe.”

  
“Oh my” Angela pulled him up enough for Sera to start wiggle out.

  
“You know I’ve imagined myself getting pinned down by a naked man…...” Sera joked as she pulled herself out, she wound up getting her foot caught and falling backwards onto the tile floor with a loud “Fuck” She looked up at the doctor. “Lets just say things go a lot better in my head.”

  
They both laughed, their joking only interrupted by the ringing of Angela’s emergency comm. Angela quickly answered, Sera could hear the desperate voice of Lena on the other end.  
“Mercy we need you, we’re bringing Jesse in, he’s hurt, bleeding awfully bad.”

  
“I’m on my way” Angela replied. She hung up and headed for the door.

  
_Oh thank fucking god._ Sera thought ready to follow the doctor out leaving the naked man there. Angela paused thinking and then turned towards Sera.

  
“Sera, can you keep an eye on him while I’m gone?”

  
_GOD FUCKING DAMMIT_ she screamed at herself. Angela was looking at her with gentle, beautiful, terrifying eyes. Eyes Sera couldn’t say no to. “I guess, but what if he wakes up, he’s naked and in a bathtub and usually if you wake up like that something’s missing. He’s already lost an arm and a leg and no one wants to give up a kidney.”

  
The doctor giggled at her implications. “I shouldn’t take long, if he does wake up just make sure he doesn’t leave.”

  
“Okay” Sera said warily unsure of what to think especially since they were standing in the exam room that he had apparently had torn apart. “You know as well as I do that I do not handle people well. I do not have the patience for….well patients.”

  
“I’m sure you will be fine” the doctor reached into her pocket. “If you have to, use these.” She handed three small items to Sera.

  
“Ooh, are these Ana’s?” Sera asked, being fairly familiar with the sight of Ana’s sleep darts.

  
“They are.” Dr. Ziegler replied, “but only use them if you have to.”

  
_Yes, I just have to keep him asleep and there will be no risk, no problem._ She was lost in thought she didn’t even notice the doctor leaving, as soon as the door banged shut, she realized something. She flung the door open and caught the doctor walking down the hall.

  
“Hey Dr. Z.” She yelled, the doctor looked back at her confused. “What’s his name?”

  
“Oh,” Angela blushed realizing she had not given Sera that crucial piece of information. “His name is Jamison, Jamison Fawkes.” And with that Angela just twirled away leaving Sera to babysit.

  
Sera placed the darts on one of the counters in the exam room. She glanced towards the bathroom, the man still in the bathtub, still asleep as if nothing was going on in the world.

  
_I could go ahead and clean him up for Dr. Z_ Sera thought, _one less thing for her to worry about._

  
Then she remembered what Angela said about explosives, “Yeah I’m not touching him until she gets back.” She said.

  
She quickly grabbed a towel and threw it over him, to cover him, more for her sake than his.

  
“I guess I’ll clean up a bit while I’m here.” She said to herself. “Doc is going to owe me so much for this.”

  
First she picked up his shorts that the doctor had discarded onto the floor. She shook them a bit and dirt just flew off of them. She folded them neatly and placed them on one of the counters in the exam room. She then grabbed the sheets off the floor and threw them in the corner. She picked up the pieces of foam and attempted to stuff them back in the mattress they belonged to. Although it didn’t matter unless the tears could be fixed they would keep popping out. One of them came popping back out with such a force that it hit the hanging light, the light finally gave up and came crashing down on her. She didn’t feel it though as a blue light flashed and her shield absorbed it. Sera heard the familiar charging beep. In a panic she quickly checked her belt.

  
“Thank goodness,” She sighed. When she left the training room she had forgotten to take it off and her shield was already halfway to critical. The hit from the light only menially raised it.

  
_I’ll have to take care of this as soon as Dr. Z gets back. As long as I don’t get hit by anything else._

  
She moved the remnants of the light to the corner of the room with the linens. She set out to find something to start sweeping all the dirt with when she heard a noise from the bathroom.

  
_Shit_ she walked over and peeked in. Jamison was still there in the tub where she had left him. _Thank god, but maybe I should hit him with one of the darts._

  
She grabbed on of the darts and walked over to him. He seemed so peaceful sleeping there. She sat there considering whether or not she should waste a dart but her mind was made up when she saw the slightest twitch. She knelt down and reached for his arm, prepared to gently poke him with the dart. As soon as her hand brushed his bicep he bolted up, knocking the dart out of her hand.

  
“What’s going on” He yelled.

  
Startled, Sera jumped screaming, she instinctively palm stuck his face and dove out of reach before she realized what was happening.

  
“Ow fuck” he yelled cradling his nose.

  
_Oh shit I just hit him in the face_ She was mortified, _Angela is not going to be happy with me._

  
“I’m so sorry, are you alright?” She asked, still keeping her distance.

  
He looked over at her, thankfully his nose wasn’t bleeding, but he was definitely scanning her, with a strange grin on his face.

  
“You’re a tiny sheila aren’t ya?” He said with a slight chuckle to his voice.

  
_Great, doesn’t even ask where he’s at or how he got here or who I am, nope, goes straight to pointing out how short I am._ Sera mentally rolled her eyes, she took a deep breath to calm herself before she responded full of sarcasm. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

  
“Ah she’s a bit touchy” He laughed as he stood up dropping the towel that was on him, Sera firmly maintained eye contact. “Now tell me tiny sheila where am I?”

  
_He’s awfully calm for someone I just punched in the face. Maybe this will be okay._ “You’re in the clinic of Doctor Angela Ziegler--” She started.

  
“Damn doctor always thinks I need a lookin’ ova’.” He shook his head.

  
“Well, a bomb went off in your face and you do kind of look like shit.”

  
“Oi the tiny sheila has a mouth on her.” He said as he walked over to Sera leaning over to be eye level with her. “Did she put you up to cleanin’ me up.”

  
_Against my will_ “Sort of, I’m actually----”

  
Her words were suddenly replaced by a gasp as he picked her up.

  
“Light as a feather.” He commented bouncing her slightly.

  
_He did not just…._ She was stunned for a moment. She took a deep breath to keep herself from reacting in her normal manner.

  
“Jamison” she said semi calmly, “I understand that you may have had a head injury but it is not okay to pick me up, now will you please put me down.” _before I make you put me down._

  
He smiled at her, she couldn’t help but shake the feeling something was going on behind that smile.

  
“Since you asked nicely” he replied but instead of putting her down he lightly tossed her over his shoulder. She screamed as she crashed to the ground behind him and he walked past where she was into the exam room looking for his clothes.

  
_I’m sorry Angela but I’m going to kick his ass._ Sera picked herself up and headed after Jamison, he had grabbed his shorts and ,without even putting them on, was headed to the room’s exit.

  
“Where do you think you’re going?” She yelled at him as she darted out in front of him blocking the door.

  
“Tell the good doc that I’ll catch her next time.” He said as he patted her on the head.

  
“Dr. Zeigler said you needed to stay here until she got back” _plus you’re still naked._

  
He laughed, “I have people to see and things to blow up, tiny sheila now move.”

  
“You’re not going anywhere until Dr. Z gets back”

  
“You think you can stop me.” He pushed her to she side and reached for the doorknob.

  
“Oh, I know I can.” She then jumped up and kicked him, a orange light flashed out of the bottom of her boot. Jamison flew backwards.

  
“Oh ho ho, the tiny sheila has some kick.” He rubbed his chest where she kicked him.

  
“Yes she does,” _If i’ve got anything its kick._ She walked up to him and poked him in the shoulder, “and my name is Sera, enough with this tiny sheila bull shit. Now you are going to wait here for Dr. Z,” she glanced towards the bathroom. “Better yet you’re going to go in there and clean yourself up for the doctor.”

  
He chuckled as he stood up, purposefully standing taller to tower over her. “And if I don’t?”

  
“Oh don’t worry you will” she reached up and grabbed his ear to forcefully pull him down to her level. “Because I will make you.”

  
She tried not to be disturbed by the sudden wild look in his eyes, and the wide grin that spread across his face.

* * *

 

Angela wiped the sweat off her brow and washed the blood off her hands. She had stabilized Jesse and he was sent to a recovery room. Lena was waiting in the main room, along with Jack.

  
“He’s in recovery if you want to see him,” she told them, “although he’ll probably be asleep for a while.”

  
Lena smiled excitedly and with a sudden flash she was gone.

  
“Angela,” Jack said as he wrapped his arms around her, “Are you ready to go get some dinner?”

  
Angela looked at her watch, realizing that Jesse took more time than expected.

  
“I can’t right now” she pulled out of his arms. “I’ve got to get back to---”

  
She was interrupted by a loud bang, the clinic shook, and the lights flickered.

  
“Jamison” Angela gasped and she ran towards the room she had left him in.

  
“Jamison” Jack said rather surprised following her, “You left that psychotic junker unsupervised.”

  
“No, he was sedated and Sera was watching him.”

  
“Who?” Jack asked but before she could answer there was another bang, and he pushed Angela against the wall to avoid flying debris.

  
Angela glanced around Jack to find that the examination room she had left Jamison and Sera in no longer had a door....or wall....in fact the room itself was now a large hole leading to the outside.

  
Suddenly out of the rubble came a cackling Junkrat, who was surprisingly clean, yet stark naked. Jack grabbed him by the arm as tried to run by.

  
“Fawkes, what did you do?” He demanded.

  
“Wasn’t all me" He turned towards Angela, "hey doc, I like that tiny she devil you should get more like her.”

  
“What tiny---” Jack was interrupted dodging a piece of debris that flew towards them.

  
Both Jack and Angela looked towards the source, and were greeted by a stunning sight. Sera was pulling herself from the rubble. Her breathing loud and heavy, bull like. She was soaking wet, clothes were tattered, hair a mess, but most surprising were the blue lights flashing all around her.

  
“Isn’t she a beauty.” The junker whispered to the commander.

  
“Jamison” Sera shouted.

  
“And I’m gonna go now.” Junkrat started to run.

  
“I swear to god I will destroy you.” Sera shouted the blue light of her shield moved to her boots giving them an orange glow. She ran after the junker, using her boots to push her faster, leaving cracks in the floor wherever she stepped. She caught up to the junker and in fact passed him before he could even leave the hallway. She jumped off the wall, the force from her boots left an intense crater, she kicked Jamison with enough force to send him flying back towards Angela and Jack. He managed to get back on his feet but she tackled him before he could go anywhere.

  
“Oi someone get this tiny she devil off me.” Jamison called for help.

  
“Tiny she devil” she yelled at him twisting his flesh arm in an unnatural manner, pushing her knee into his back. “Oh you have no idea, I’m ninety pounds of fucking fury and I’m about to shove my ninety pound boot up your ass.”

  
“I might like that tiny sheila.” He joked, she just twisted his arm getting an unusual wail out of him.

  
“Oh my fucking god, What did I tell you about that tiny sheila bullshit? I am going to rip your goddamn arm off.” She assured him by twisting further.

  
The junker let out a strained laugh, Sera was just waiting for him to say _anything_ it didn't matter to her, he wasn't going to walk away from this one easily.

 

Before this could go any further Jack forcefully grabbed Sera's arm.

  
“Enough” He commanded.

  
Angela saw it, that look in Sera’s eye, not to mention the audible growl, there was no stopping that rage, she had to do something quickly before Sera decided to turn her anger towards the commander.

  
“Wow, Sera, you look like shit?” The doctor blurted out.

  
Angela turned every shade of red as Jack, Sera, and the small crowd that had gathered, all turned to stare at her in shock. Hearing the doctor swear was definitely one for the record books.

  
Sera started to giggle and then erupted into laughter.  She let go of the junkers arm and forcefully dropped down to sit on his back emitting a groan from him.  
“Good one Doctor Z.” Sera said between laughs. “But isn’t that my line.”

  
Jack relaxed and let go of Sera, “Are either of you going to tell me what happened here?”

  
“I was just getting Jamison here cleaned up for Doctor Z.” Sera said as she patted the junker. She turned to Angela. “By the way where to you want him, we can’t exactly go back there.”

  
Before the doctor could give any instruction the crack in the wall spread and ceiling began to crumble. The crowd that had gathered dodged it, Angela pulled Jack into one of the exam rooms. Sera’s shield protected her and Jamison from falling debris.

  
“Is everyone alright” Jack yelled through the flying dust.

  
“We’re fine over here” Sera coughed out.

  
Sera’s belt lit up and a computer voice rang out, “Shield absorption critical, emergency dispersal imminent”

  
“Ah shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Reviews and critiques are always welcome especially since this is the first thing I've written in like 10 years.


End file.
